


Sleep Amongst the Stars

by GhostAir38



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eldritch Lyfrassir Edda, Fluff, Gen, Other, Polymechs - Freeform, domechstic, polymechs+lyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAir38/pseuds/GhostAir38
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769093 is the link to the podfic!and sometimes the mechscord says things and then I make it
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/The Mechanisms Ensemble, The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble, just mentioned so far
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Sleep Amongst the Stars

You might not have known the aurora sleeps. It does, right on time, each time. bedtime hits and it's a bit warmer aboard, and the engine sounds a bit more like someone breathing while trying to sleep, like extremely faint snores of someone you know. it's calmer now. The crew is in pj's instead of what they usually wear. The aurora is sleeping, and the crew probably should be too. But most of them are still up. Maybe stealing something from the pantry before bed. maybe just playing cards or lighting a candle. Maybe just talking to another cremate having a nightmare or mumbling to an 8 legged cat but they are going to fall asleep soon. so just relax. Bedtime hits and the aurora is sleeping. Now rest. It's been a long day, and the stars will still be there tomorrow.

The engine purrs down to a snore, and the armory doors are shut. The pilot is in their chair, making sure the now sleeping group stays on the right course moving. Tomorrow is a day they don't move during the night, and he will go to bed early then, but until then, they are helping navigate and steer in the cosmos, calmy smiling, alone in the room(minus the cats), but definitely not lonely.

The engineer is asleep along with the ship, simply smiling near the engine's warmth. Sleeping right near the engine is very risky, but the engineer know she is safe in the embrace if the heat from the engine, and secure in the hammock intertwined with wires.

The archivist is usually reading this time of night, nose buried in a good, but they fell asleep mid page tonight. The books behind their head are paperback luckily. Not too hard on their head, with a metal brain, and hopefully sweet dreams.

The doctor who really isn't is trying to find the good blanket they think the new person might have stolen, as they try to show the new person back to their room after they grabbed some gauze to cover up the leaking rainbow. It makes it very hard to try to give a hug if you don't know if eldritch goo will wind up on you. They put the gauze in gently, then get ready to let both himself and the new person go to sleep

The new person is very happy about one of the bedtime rules of "No Violins from 10-6". A rainbow might be falling from their arm, and they might have dreams of rainbows that sting, but for some reason on the aurora, the rainbows sting a bit less and feel like a hug. A hug from whichever cremate he got to get to know better.

The scientist is just looking out the window, staring at the stars.Their lab always had a great view but it really looked best at night space really feels alive. She sips the tea she has in her mug and adjust the blankets, trying not to drift off wearing a lab coat yet also full pj's.

The quartermaster lit a candle, not too big of course. It is late, so lighting a candle that is too big wouldn't be a good idea. The candle is a swirl of blue, red, purple, and white. It smells like a mix of vanilla, lavender, and something familiar you can't quite put your finger on, but the flame of the candle is a comfort, not too big, just the right size to watch as the wax drips.

The toy soldier is in the corner, it has put on a sleep mask to join the game everyone is calling "Bedtime". It seems to enjoy the game.

The master at arms, the only thing in their arms is not a gun nor a sword or any other weapon but rather a small plush...oh. A cat. A bluish brown long cat that is trying to drink the water they just grabbed, plus just a normal plushie, good and warm to fall asleep with. Doesn't matter who you are, hydration is important and so is not having a really dry throat in the morning.

And of course, the first mate. They have a blanket they stole from the new person and one from the doctor who isn't. The ship waited for him to drop the blankets in his room then the door just happened to "get stuck" and he should "wait to fix it in the morning"They are mildly annoyed everyone is sleepy so early, and that his crewmates, wearing their cozy pajamas, got him a bit sleepy too, though they'd never admit it, but they get why everyone else is tired. Eventually they give in to the ship's slight meddling and crawl under the covers, hoping a cat with several leg's doesn't wake them up too early.

The aurora is sleeping. It is peaceful, It is warm, and it is restful. For once ,minus the pilot, who has learned this routine, be it with stolen blankets, cats and plushies, an accidental pillow of books , next to someone else as rainbow liquid drips from their arm, slower because of rest, with too many candles, or looking at the stars, the aurora and it's crew are sleeping and resting.

You probably should do the same. Drink some water. Eat if you haven't. Take care and be kind to yourself. And of course Rest. Go to sleep, no matter if it's for the night or just a quick nap. Rest. The stars will still be shining. There will be more tales to tell or have told when you wake up. Space will still be big, and you will still be you. Amazing, fantastic, wonderful, you. So rest. The book will still be lying open and the cosmos when you rise and shine as bright as the stars around the aurora.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769093 is the link to the podfic!
> 
> and sometimes the mechscord says things and then I make it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sleep Amongst the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769093) by [Anachronistic_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat)




End file.
